


I grow pale without you

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [110]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF
Genre: AU, Multi, akificlets, hdm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: 5 = Gabe/Greta/Nick, daemons verse - The Interview: AFI</p>
            </blockquote>





	I grow pale without you

Ravi stayed, curled up and safe, in Gabe's front pocket. "You know they won't eat you," he told her, reaching in to stroke her tiny head. Ravi yipped and nipped his finger gently. "I know. I'm still staying in here."

Gabe laughed and laid back to watch Brayan and Sorano soar in circles above their heads. "Is Ravi still hiding?" Greta asked with a laugh.

"Biding her time," Gabe said loftily, and Nick chuckled and twisted around until his head was more comfortably pillowed on Greta's stomach. She 'ooofed' and poked him, and he twisted to tickle her. 

Gabe rolled away, hand cupped protectively around Ravi as the tickle fight turned dirty. He laughed as Greta yelped and squealed under Nick's quick fingers. "I think you might actually have a good idea," he told Ravi as Bry and Sor swooped low to see what was happening.

"They want to eat us. I am definitely staying in here!"

Gabe frowned and scooped her up. "They'll never..." he began. Ravi shook her little head and twitched her whiskers. "I heard them!" she said firmly. "Nick and Greta. They were planning, while you were napping. They're gonna pounce on you, and suck you dry! That's what she said. And Nick said he'd help, and then they started _laughing_."

Gabe sniggered and looked over where Nick and Greta were now in a giggling heap on the grass, their daemons perched on Greta's bag. "They said that, huh? I guess we're just gonna have to get there first. Ready?"

Ravi's little nose wrinkled as she nodded, and she leapt down onto the grass to lead the charge.


End file.
